Chakra Master Naruto
by Leonspirit
Summary: After Naruto stoll the scroll of sealing he decided that learning the shadow clone jutsu would be just like the normal clone so he moved on, what is the next jutsu in the scroll? NaruXHarem Maby Rated for future lemons and violance. Maby Sasuke bashing.
1. A different Jutsu from the scroll?

Naruto, The Chakra Master

Naruto, the Chakra Master!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"**DEMON/inner TALKING"**

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**Konoha's Forest**

An orange blur could be seen rushing through the grand forest outside of Konoha. On his back was a large scroll. This blur's name is Uzumaki Naruto. Stopping in a clearing near a run down shack he sat down and began to unravel the scroll. "All right lets see what we can learn so I can finally become a Genin!" He said excitedly. "And the first jutsu is… ugh Shadow Clone… I suck at clones what's next. Hmm Chakra blast… 'Fires a condensed ball of pure Chakra, doesn't require a lot of control when mastered but user will become exhausted quickly.' (AN: Think a normal Ki blast from Dragonball Z. I don't own it.) Heheh, now this sounds like fun" Naruto said excitedly.

**A few hours later**

Iruka came across an odd sight, Naruto laying face up in a clearing that looks like it had just been hit by multiple exploding tags. _'What the heck… what happened here.' _He thought "Naruto! Are you ok?" Naruto looked up to see his sensei looking at him worriedly.

"Yea I've never been better Iruka-Sensei. Guess what I mastered a Jutsu from this scroll. That means I get to pass and become a Genin, right?" Naruto said excitedly.

Iruka's eyes widened. "Naruto… who told you that?"

"Mizuki-Sensei did, he told me where to get the scroll and this place…" Naruto trailed off when he noticed the look in Iruka's eyes. _'Something doesn't seem right…' _Naruto was about to ask Iruka what was wrong when he suddenly shoved him aside. When Naruto hit the ground he looked up to yell at Iruka for shoving him, but froze at the sight of Iruka being impaled by numerous kunai. "I-Iruka-Sensei…"

"Iruka your a fool for saving that thing, you should have let me kill it." Mizuki sneered from his position in the trees. "Hey Naruto, have you ever wondered why everyone hates you?" Mizuki asked. Naruto just looked at him confused.

"Don't do it Mizuki! It's forbidden to speak of it!" Iruka yelled.

"Shut up fool, you hate him just as much as the others. Now Naruto, there was a law passed 13 years ago, on the date of your birth. It involves the truth about how the fox was beaten!" Mizuki yelled. "Naruto, YOU ARE THE KYUUBI THAT ATTACKED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" He roared out waiting for the boy to break down, but to his surprise he began to laugh.

Naruto was at the moment putting meaning to Rolling On The Floor Laughing. After a few minutes Naruto finally collected him self and sent a half hearted glare towards Mizuki. "Ya know Mizuki, if it were a few hours ago that probably would have sent me on a rampage, but seeing as I met Kyuu-chan before Iruka got here, then it doesn't exactly work anymore." Naruto raised a hand towards Mizuki, palm open and facing him. "Now why don't I show you what I learned from the scroll." Right after he finished that sentence a large bright yellow ball of energy shot from his hand and headed straight for Mizuki. Mizuki being as cocky as ever thought it was just an illusion and ignored it. That is until it ripped through his right arm. Mizuki looked at the stump that was an arm and screamed out in pain.

"MY ARM… YOU DAMN DEMON WHAT DID YOU DO!" He screamed.

Naruto just looked at him like he was stupid. "Well… what does it look like I did… I blasted your arm off." Naruto said like it was an every day thing.

"DAMN YOU!" Mizuki roared and charged Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes and fired another blast at him, but less powerful, it hit Mizuki on his right knee causing him to trip and fall at Naruto's feet.

"Don't move." Naruto said in a cold tone, holding a ball of Chakra in his hand, ready to fire if Mizuki tried anything. "Iruka-Sensei, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine Naruto… but what is that move you used on Mizuki."

Naruto laughed a little. "That's the beauty of it Iruka-Sensei. It's just normal everyday Chakra, just condensed and capable of being fired outside the body. Took me a while just to be able to condense it to the point where it would not disperse right when it left my body. But once you get that down you can basically do just about anything with it. Only problem is that it takes a lot of Chakra, at least that's what the scroll said, I'm not the least bit tired from it... probably has something to do with Kyuu-chan"

"K-Kyuu-chan…?" Iruka asked.

"Yea Kyuubi is a girl, whoda thought, in Demon years she is not much older then me actually. She is really pretty too." He said while his nose began to bleed slightly. (AN: yes, Naruto will be quite the pervert in this one, hehehehe, gona be so much fun!) Naruto snapped out of his daze. "Anyway, what are we gona do with this guy?" he said motioning to Mizuki.

"Let's get him to the Hokage, then let Anbu deal with him." Iruka answered.

"There will be no need for that, Iruka" Naruto and Iruka turned to see old man Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, walking towards them with a squad of Anbu behind him. "Anbu, take Mizuki to Ibiki, have him find out exactly why he wanted to steal the scroll."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." The Anbu answered, they moved to pick up Mizuki then vanished in a swirl of leaves with Mizuki in tow. "Now Naruto, why don't you tell me about your meeting with the fox." Naruto Nodded and began his tale.

**Flashback**

Naruto was sitting in the forest with the forbidden scroll lying next to him. He was sitting in a meditative stance with his hand's forming an O, a yellow light would sometimes flash in the center of the O. (AN: Think Shikamaru's thinking pose but he is sitting cross legged.) For the past hour Naruto had been trying to focus his Chakra enough to be able to shoot it like it said in the scroll. He could feel he was starting to get close.

After a few more minutes of focusing Naruto finally got it, he looked in his hand and saw the glowing yellow ball of chakra. _'Now how do I fire it…'_ he thought. He threw his hand forward like he was throwing a baseball, the ball of Chakra launched out of his hand and exploded on a near by tree. "SWEET!" Naruto yelled out. Naruto began to focus his Chakra into another ball when he began to get a massive headache. Naruto fell to his knees clutching his head and passed out.

**Mindscape**

"**Wake up boy, there is much to talk about and little time." **Came a deep but feminine voice. Naruto opened his eyes and looked upon a large gate with a small piece of paper with the word Seal on it.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked to no one specific.

"**We are in your mind kit." **The voice spoke again from behind the gates.

"Sorry, but I don't like to talk to disembodied voices, so show your self then we will talk." Naruto said. Naruto felt the ground begin to rumble he looked towards the large gate and saw a giant pair of eyes looking down upon him, underneath those eyes was a VERY large set of teeth. Natural reaction to seeing something like this you ask? Panic. Naruto jumped back and charged some Chakra to his hand and launched it at the beast, only for it to be blocked by an invisible force.

"**Do not bother boy, the seal prevents any pass between both sides of the gate, we can not reach one another, you are safe and I will not harm you." **The giant fox said softly.

Naruto walked towards the cage slowly. "Who are you?" He asked

"**I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune, demon queen. And if I ever get free from this seal, your mate." **Kyuubi said making Naruto wide eyed for two things. One because he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, and two because the fox said he was going to be its mate.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there foxy. Two problems with this, problem one, I don't see how that would work seeing as you're a fox and I'm a human, problem two I don't swing that way." Naruto instantly regretted saying that as the fox roared out in furry.

"**Insolent mortal! I am no man I'm a woman! And like every demon I have a human form so you won't have to worry about any furry porn in the near future." **The fox said giving Naruto a wink. Causing him to shudder slightly.

"Can you please change to your human form then, it's kinda creepy getting hit on by a giant fox." The fox just snorted. Light engulfed the fox causing Naruto to shield his eyes. When it died down Naruto was looking at the most beautiful being he has, and ever will, lay his eyes on. She had a perfect hour glass figure, with large D breasts. Her hair was down to the middle of her back and was a fiery red. She had red silted eyes and she was wearing a plain white shirt with a black skirt. "Wow…" Naruto muttered.

"Like what you see?" She asked. Naruto just dumbly nodded. "Good to know." She said then casually walked through the bars. Naruto jumped back in shock and fear.

"How… I thought you couldn't get through."

"Honestly I don't know my self, but I can't change back to my fox form either, your father was a true genius." The fox girl said.

Naruto's head shot towards her so fast she thought it would snap off his neck. "You knew my father?! Who was he? Tell me please!" Naruto said, now standing face to face with the fox. He grabbed both of her arms and began shaking her lightly. The fox grabbed Naruto's arm and removed it from her own.

"I am sorry I don't know who your mother is, but I know that your father is the forth Hokage, Namikaze Minato." Naruto went wide eyed and fell to his knees. His own father is the one who caused his life to be a living hell. "Now don't think that kit, your father had no choice. It was either seal me and stop my rampage or flee and allow me to destroy the place he, and you, call home." Kyuubi kneeled down and wrapped Naruto in a hug. Naruto stiffened at the contact at first, but slowly melted into the hug and began crying on Kyuubi's shoulder. After a few minutes they separated.

"Thank you Kyuubi-chan, I needed that…"

"Anything for my mate." She said causing Naruto to blush.

"Why exactly am I your mate anyway, we haven't met until today and yet you chose me as your mate." He looked away to hide his growing blush.

"Technically I didn't choose you… the moment I was sealed in you our souls became intertwined, bonding us together for life, just like it would if I were to mark you." She explained. "Though I probably would have chosen you regardless. You fight to protect those precious to you, and you would do anything and everything to make sure they are safe… if that's not mate material then I don't know what is." She sighed. "If only I could get out of this seal without it causing you to die, then I would take you from Konoha so you don't have to deal with those fools anymore." She pushed Naruto down onto his back and straddled him. "But none the less you are and for ever will be my mate." Kyuubi was closing the distance between there faces slowly. "What do you think about that Naruto-Kun?" She ground her sacred spot hips into Naruto's quickly growing Manhood. Her answer was Naruto quickly closing the short distance between them and kissing her full on the lips. Naruto began exploring Kyuubi's goddess like body, he grabbed onto her breasts through her shirt, causing Kyuubi to moan into the kiss. Kyuubi sat up and began to take off Naruto's jacket and shirt tossing them into the darkness. Kyuubi removed her own shirt causing her breasts to bounce at being released from there confinement.

Naruto sat up and began to suckle on one of the large breasts perky pink nipples. Kyuubi moaned and began to fiddle with Naruto's pants. Getting agitated she just ripped them off leaving him in his boxers and her in just a skirt.

**Flashback end.**

"Well… I'm sure you guys know what happened after that, and I don't really wana tell you so." Naruto said, he looked over to see Sarutobi on the floor passed out and Iruka sporting a massive nosebleed. He laughed. "Well, I guess ill be going, have to get ready for school again next year." Iruka snapped out of his daze.

"Hold on Naruto, who said you're going to be going to the academy next year?" Iruka said. Naruto snapped his head towards his sensei.

"What the hell do you mean, I failed this year I'm going to try again next year, its self explanatory isn't it." Naruto herd Sarutobi laughing.

"Think of it like this Naruto, you just took out a traitor of Konoha, and you're not even a Genin. While Mizuki was an expert Chuunin who was well on his way to becoming a Jounin. The council be damned, you're defiantly the most aspiring Genin to come in a long time and you are defiantly going to be put on a team." The old Hokage explained. Naruto just stared at them both wide eyed for a few moments letting it sink in. "Now be at the academy tomorrow for your team assignment." And with that he walked off. In the distance the old man could hear Naruto's shouts of joy. _'Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto… you will be a fine ninja, just like your father.'_

**AN: Allright people, tell me what you think, next chapter will be Naruto's team assignments and the genin test. Reamber I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z. and for those of you who want to see some DBZ characters, sorry to disappoint but there will be none. And yes there will be Lemons in the future. Hoped you like the little teaser of a lemon in this chapter. Naruto will be using some moves from Dragonball Z, but no he will NOT be a sayian. Naruto is your everyday human who is mate to the fox demon that is locked away inside of his body. Happens to all of us.**


	2. A New Naruto

Naruto, the Chakra Master

Naruto, the Chakra Master!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"**DEMON/inner TALKING"**

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto was currently bored out of his mind. Why might you ask? Because for the past 2 hours the old man has been searching through his desk for Kami knows what. Naruto sighed _'what the hell is the old man looking for…' _he thought.

"Ah ha, found it!" Sarutobi yelled. Naruto who was half asleep shot out of his chair. He saw the old man with a very large scroll in his hands. _'What the hell… how did that thing fit in his desk?' _he thought with a sweat drop on the back of his head. The scroll was about the size of the scroll of sealing, but a little smaller. "Naruto, this scroll contains everything that your father left you. I can't give it all to you right now, but I can give you something." He unrolled the scroll and opened it to the first seal. "Naruto, put a little bit of blood on this seal, it should contain your fathers gift and a message from him. I was going to give you the gift when you graduated and the scroll when you were older, but I think you're ready now." (AN: I'm going to skip Naruto reading the letter, nothing new in it, just Minato telling Naruto he is his father and that he is sorry.) Naruto bit down onto his finger and swiped the blood over the seal. In a poof of smoke out popped a small scroll and laying next it was a sword. The sheath of the blade was light red with a light blue sash wrapped on either end of the sheath to carry it. Picking it up Naruto noted that the blade was extremely heavy. Naruto let out a grunt as he heaved the sword out of its sheath. The blade was about 31" in length with both sides sharpened. Overall the blade, including the hilt, was 41" long. (AN: It's the sword Trunks used in Dragon ball Z. I know that the Z sword weighed a ton and not Trunks but it's my story so get over it.)

"H-how the hell did he swing this thing… it weighs a ton…" Naruto struggled out. He gave the blade a test swing, spinning in a full circle with the blade. Naruto picked up the swords sheath and slid the sword back in. "Don't even have to swing that thing to kill someone with it; you can just drop it on their head…" He muttered. He picked up the scroll and began to read his fathers last words. After a few minutes he put it down with tears rolling down his cheeks. "At least now I know they did not abandon me… Thank you… Dad… Mom…" He said softly.

"Now Naruto, the team placements will take place a few days from now. Tomorrow we will go to one of the shops around here and get you some new clothing, that orange suit of yours is really beginning to become an eye sore, even to me… and with me being there they wont dare to throw you out. Now go get some rest, I will meet you at your apartment tomorrow morning.

**Five days later. **

Iruka was currently sitting at his desk in front of the class waiting for everyone to enter so he could start class. _'Wonder what happened to Naruto after Hokage-sama went off with him.' _He had been worried about the blond enigma, normally he would see him every day, even on weekends, but he hadn't seen him since the incident and was hoping that Sarutobi went easy on him. _'Might as well go over the teams, Sarutobi-sama refused to let me do them this year. Probably wanted to make sure Naruto was on a team that would not hold him back. Let's see… ah here he is… Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino. Jounin Sensei… oh Kami have mercy on there souls…' _Iruka shuddered, he felt sorry for these boys. _'Oh well, I'm sure she wont kill them to quickly…' _Iruka looked up from his desk and saw the entire class was staring at him. "What…?"

"Umm, Iruka-Sensei, class started half an hour ago." Said a pink haired student. Iruka sweat dropped.

"Uh… right… anyway lets start with roll call. (AN: Gona jump a few names here now.) Uchiha Sasuke." A kid with black hair that looked like a duck's ass raised his hand silently. "Uzumaki Naruto." Most of the class raised eyebrows when he said the blonde boy's name.

"Iruka-sensei that loser failed, you don't need to call his name." One Inuzika Kiba said with a smug smirk. Iruka was fighting back his own smirk, but for different reasons.

"Actually Kiba, I passed a makeup test a few nights ago." Came a voice from a far corner of the class. Everyone turned there heads to see a tall boy standing 5'5" in a Black unzipped jacket over a light blue sleeveless shirt, his pants were black as well and he wore black boots. On his back was a sword in a red sheath with a blue sash that went across his chest holding it in place. He had shoulder length spiky blonde hair tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were a vibrant blue and he had three whisker marks on each cheek. Sitting next to him was a average sized fox. Its fur was a bright red color and even though it was small it had a sense of power coming off of it. Most of the class was staring wide eyed at the boy's appearance while the girls were openly drooling.

"N-Naruto… what the hell." Said a surprised Iruka. Naruto laughed at his reaction.

"Yea, I said the same thing… anyway, the body changes are because of my… special friend I guess I could say. While the clothing was a gift from the old man. I'll tell you more later." Iruka nodded and was about to respond when he was interrupted by a loud yell courtesy of the pink banshee.

"Naruto-Baka, what the hell are you doing here. And why did you change your clothing, you look even dumber then before." The entire class sans Sasuke looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Um… right anyway what were you about to say Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto asked while sitting down in his usual seat with the fox sitting on his lap. Iruka began to announce the teams. Naruto just tuned him out not really caring about the other teams.

"Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto and his fox looked up. "Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino. Your Jounin Sensei is…" Iruka trailed off and visibly gulped. Just as he was about to continue the door slammed open and Iruka was pinned to the wall by a barrage of kunai. From his pinned position Iruka sighed. "Jounin sensei Mitarashi Anko… must you always make such an entrance…"

Said woman walked into the class with a sadistic grin on her face. She was wearing a long tan trench coat that just barely covered her assets with a fish net shirt underneath it and a very skimpy skirt. Her purple hair was pulled up in a style much like Shikamaru's and she had light brown eyes. "Team 7 meet me at training ground 44 in one hour." She said cheerfully. Most of the class had the same thoughts of _'Great another Naruto.'_ While Naruto was looking at the woman sadly. _'Her cheerfulness and apparent sadistic attitude…it's a mask…but what would she have done that made her want to wear it…' _he thought bitterly as he remembered how Konoha treated him.

**Training ground 44 one hour later**

Anko was currently sitting cross-legged with a plate of dango in her lap munching away. Her students were sitting across from her. Shino was as emotionless as ever and was staring at her. Shikamaru was lying on his back watching the clouds. And Naruto was sitting with his fox in his lap, absently stroking its fur. "All right why don't we start with introductions? My name is Mitarashi Anko, I'm a special jounin and you guys are my first team, but that doesn't mean I will be going easy on you." She plastered another one of her sadistic grins on her face. "My likes are dango and my friend Kurenai. I don't feel like telling you my dislikes or my dream. And I specialize in assassination. Now you with the glasses go next."

"Aburame Shino, likes include bugs and my clan's jutsu. Dislikes are those who fear what is different from them. Dream is to become the head of my clan. I specialize in my clan's Jutsu" He said monotone and flawlessly.

Anko had a small sweat drop on the back of her head. _'Just like every other Aburame, calm and collected.' _She thought. "Ok now you go sleepy."

Said sleepy one raised an eyebrow. "Nara Shikamaru, I like watching clouds. I hate troublesome things. My dream is to have an average shinobi career, marry an average woman, and have two kids a boy then a girl. Then retire and live my life watching the clouds. I also specialize in my clan jutsu's" This time everyone sweet dropped even Naruto's fox.

"Umm… right now you with the sword." Anko said after a few moments.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are training, foxes, my parents and the person who has been there since my birth." The fox on Naruto's lap seemed to snuggle closer to Naruto, but only Anko noticed. "My dislikes are those who hate foxes and, like Shino, people who fear something that is different from them. My dream…" Naruto go a far off look in his eyes. "… I honestly don't know any more. I'll keep my specialties to my self for now."

Anko gave her team another look. _'So I have two clan heirs and the host of the fox. But if I'm correct then that fox on his lap is Kyuubi… maybe I'm over looking things.' _She stood up and began walking towards the large gates behind her. All right, now normally we are suppose to give a team test. But I honestly think that's bull. While team work is a good thing I think that the team work training comes later and the real test's come first. The test is simple, all you have to do is beat me." She let it sink in for a few moments to gage the reaction of her team. Shikamaru looked bored… but when didn't he? Shino as always looked neutral. Naruto surprised her the most though, where before was a blonde goofball now stood someone who looked like they have seen many battles in there life and his eyes which normally looked vibrant and full of life, now looked cold and hard as they stared at her waiting for her to make the first move. "Now… BEGIN!" Anko thrust her arm forward with a cry of _Sen'eijashu _causing multiple snakes to shoot out of the sleeves of her trench coat. Shino and Shikamaru seeing it coming jumped out of the way. Naruto leaned forward slightly and placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword. Naruto drew his sword slightly. Then there was a flash of steel, the snakes stopped moving just inches from Naruto's face, mouths open with poison dripping from there fangs. Naruto twirled his sword and slowly began to re-sheath it reaching the hilt with a click. The snakes suddenly began to fall apart in sections reaching all the way up to Anko's arm. The three looked at Naruto in amazement.

'_Interesting…' _Shino thought.

'_Tch… troublesome blonde.' _Guess who.

'_I barely saw him move…what the hell has this kid been doing these past few days to get such incredible results.' _Anko had been informed that Naruto would be going through some intense training before the teams were made, but something of this degree. It was inhuman. Anko stared at Naruto wide eyed.

"I know I'm good looking and all, but maybe we should continue with this test. After that we can get some lunch, Anko-chan." Naruto said with a wink.

Anko's eye twitched. _'This brat… is dead.' _She thought. She began to flash through seals and with a cry of _Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (fire style Fire Dragon Jutsu.) _breathed out a large dragon of fire in Naruto's direction.

"Uh-oh… guess I went a little far." Naruto placed his hands in front of his face fingertips touching making an O. a small ball of pure chakra began to form in the middle of the O gradually growing larger until it was trying to force its way out of his hands. Naruto then threw his hands above his head and with a roar thrust the ball towards the oncoming dragon of fire in a stream of pure chakra. The dragon and chakra wave met head on, causing a large explosion to erupt through the area, smoke and chunks of earth flying everywhere. Two figures could be seen in the smoke, one was standing there, while the other had a large blade to the first's throat. A gust of wind blew through the area to reveal Naruto with his blade to Anko's neck, a very surprised look on her face.

"Ok brat, spill what the hell did you do in the past few days to get so damn good?" Anko asked. Naruto removed the blade from her neck and re sheathed it.

"Sorry, the old man told me not to let anyone know unless he gave the ok, you will have to talk to him about it." Naruto said with a grin, Anko pouted slightly.

"Fine, Shino, Shikamaru, you can come out now, the test is over. Even though you two didn't do anything I'm still going to pass you guys. Id be a fool to give up the chance to be apart of the training of a team that can and will be the best." She grinned her ever so twisted grin. "All right guys meet here tomorrow for training."

**An: **I know I jipped you guys with the test, but I'm trying to get better at fight's give me a while and ill get better. Now Naruto's moves will MOSTLY be from Trunks, but he will have some other signature moves, and anything other then his Chakra blasts will be Kenjutsu. Also this will be a harem of 3 girls, not including Kyuubi. I'm going to put up a poll on my page so you guys can vote for them. But I'm telling you right now no Sakura, Hinata or Yaoi. Sakura because I cant write her without her being a complete and total bitch. Hinata because I don't like the fact that she would change who she is to be with someone. And Yaoi because I just don't write the stuff. No offence to those who do I just don't like it. Remember I do NOT own Naruto or DBZ, but I wish I did.


	3. Sorry

YO. Ok to everyone out there who has been waiting for me to update. Im sorry to say that, that will not be happening. A while back I was writing my stories and my computer crashed. Lost everything. And right now im to lazy to go back and re write everything. So im going to put my stories up for adoption. As much as Id rly hate too. But its gota be done. So anyone who would like to adopt both Kitsune Thief Naruto and Chakra master Naruto just send me a message. I would prefer if you have writing experience on . again I am sorry. But this is not all that you will see from me. Right now I am working on a few One shots. Ill prly just stick with those. So just send me a message and ill get back to you and we will see if I let you take my story. =D


End file.
